chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicle's Power
|gold = 1400 1600 2000 |exp = 1125 1125 1500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Troops Bosses: Giant Black Army Soldier Captain }} Part 1/2 Yggdra [ I am Yggdra... the Inscriber of the Chronicle... ] Phoena [ The chronicle... ] Yggdra [ You are the Possessor of the Chronicle, are you not? ] Phoena [ Yes. ] Yggdra [ Then come with me... ] Phoena [ Please tell me the meaning of this book. ] Yggdra [ ...Places that are not here, time that is not now--all of that is in the book... ] Yggdra [ Possessor of the Chronicle and Traveller of the World. ] Pirika [ You mean Hero? ] Yggdra [ All truth is written in this book. ] Pirika [ What do you mean? Why does Phoena have something like that? ] Phoena [ Could my memories also be inside? ] Yggdra [ Yes. Did you not read the book? ] Phoena [ A little... But for some reason I got more and more terrified the more I read... ] Yggdra [ I see... ] Pirika [ Phoena's memories are in the book? Why? ] Yggdra [ Pirika, you too should know the reason. ] Pirika [ What do you mean? And why do you know my name? ] Yggdra [ Everything is in this book. Do you have the courage to know the truth? ] Pirika [ ...I'm a little scared. Hero... ] Hero want to know the truth. Pirika [ I see. You're right. That is why we came all this way. ] Phoena [ Pirika, we're here for you. ] Pirika [ Thanks. ] don't want to know the truth. Phoena [ I want to know. The memories I lost and everything... ] Pirika [ Phoena... ] Pirika [ Alright! It's not like you to force the painful stuff on just the girls! ] Pirika [ Don't you think so, Hero? ] Yggdra [ It looks like you're ready. ] Phoena [ I'll do my best... ] Yggdra [ The chronicle encompasses all of history from multiple viewpoints. ] Yggdra [ To read it means to experience history over again. ] Pirika [ It's like...even thought you're only reading a book, it's more...terrifying... ] Yggdra [ Heh heh... I'm sure you'll be surprised at the power of the chronicle. ] -- Yggdra opens the Chronicle -- Pirika [ Huh? ] Yggdra [ This page... This is the beginning of everything... ] -- The chronicle emits a faint blue aura -- Pirika [ What? What's going on!? ] Phoena [ What is this...? ] -- The aura darkens and red sparks fly out of the pages -- Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Black Troops inside the book? Is this the chronicle's power!? ] Yggdra [ This is the beginning. Phoena, can't you remember? ] Phoena [ The book... the chronicle.. The monsters... They... ] Pirika [ Phoena! Get a hold of yourself! ] Pirika [ Hero, at any rate, we need to deal with these monsters! ] Part 2/2 Phoena [ Monsters came from the someone else's chronicle... I ran... Then... ] Yggdra [ It looks like you've begun to remember. Now, let's enter the chronicle. ] Yggdra [ Inside we will find the truth about the world and your memory. ] Chapter 5 End